Wake Me Up When September Ends
by FadedLace
Summary: The sky is always bluest in September... Sanzo reminisces. Set in preGensoumaden and Gensoumaden. suggested shounen ai KoumyouKouryuu, SanzoGoku. Oneshot, songfic


Title: Wake Me Up When September Ends

Warnings: I don't own Saiyuki or Wake Me Up When September Ends. They belong to Kazuya Minekura and Green Day.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Warnings: Really weirdness, possible 39 or KoumyouKouryuu, drabble, and complete randomness.

Author's note: I'm going through a KoumyouKouryuu kick, I think. But this story is just weird, so if you hate it, sorry. But this story is really weird. So if you hate it, let me know. Also, I left a verse out. Sorry if it offends you.

_**Summer has come and passed**_

_The warm, end-of-summer air rustled in the trees, and Koumyou Sanzo stared at the sky. Kouryuu momentarily stopped his sweeping to follow his master's gaze, but saw nothing besides that vast blueness that was the atmosphere. After a few seconds of silence, Kouryuu asked, "Master?" _

_**The innocent can never last**_

_Koumyou smiled rather nostalgically at Kouryuu. The pupil looked questioningly at the master, but said nothing. Finally, the elder opened his mouth. "Kouryuu," he started, looking back up at the azure sky, "Do you know when the sky is bluest?" _

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_Kouryuu was far from stupid and probably could have taken an educated guess. But instead, he simply answered, "No, master." _

_Koumyou smiled. "September." _

_**Like my fathers come to pass**_

A leaf was blown into the face of Genjyo Sanzo as he sped westward in the jeep. He brushed it aside and it was once again recaptured by the warm, end-of-summer breeze. The sensation triggered a memory, and he automatically looked up.

_**Seven years has gone so fast**_

Sure enough, the sky was a deep cerulean blue. It was almost as if he could reach up and touch it, feel it in his hands. Sanzo sighed. Koumyou had been right. But then again, when had his master ever been wrong? For a moment, Sanzo felt as if the blue sky could somehow magically take him back all those years…

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

Sanzo frowned. "Ridiculous," he muttered.

_**Here comes the rain again**_

_Koumyou lit a cigarette, and then took a slow drag. Kouryuu continued looking at the sky. Feeling rather daring, he asked, "Why is that, master?" _

_**Falling from the stars**_

_Koumyou smiled. "Because," he said, smiling down at his disciple, "September is like the evening. Soon, it will be winter, and the sky will be grey. So September gives us the blue skies as a last gift of the summer before the winter." _

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

A vagrant chill ran up Sanzo's back. Winter _was_ coming, after all, but the air around them seemed so blissful and warm that Sanzo did not believe that it was the cause of his shivering.

His scriptures rustled in the wind, and his mind wandered back to the painful memories of his master.

_**Becoming who we are**_

_September is like the evening._ Huh. The words rung in his head, and they seemed to make more sense to him than when he was a child. However, he was torn from his thoughts when Goku loudly whined, "Sanzo! Why is the sky so blue?"

"Shut up, damn monkey," Sanzo managed. It was not very convincing.

_**As my memory rests**_

The warm air washed over Sanzo's face, and he closed his eyes, reminiscing. He could have sworn that it was only for a second, but the next thing he knew, Goku was smiling gently at him and whispering, "Sanzo?"

_**But never forgets what I lost**_

Sanzo wasn't his name. "What is it, Goku?" he asked, sitting up from his slouched position and realizing that it was dark out.

Goku smiled. "Everyone's already inside, Sanzo. We've reached the inn."

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

Sanzo did not want to join "everybody". He did not want to go inside; he did not even want to leave the jeep. He just wanted to close his eyes again and let the warm air envelope him.

Silently, he stood and followed Goku inside.

_**Summer has come and passed**_

_It was getting colder out. Kouryuu paused to rub his hands together before returning to sweeping. _

"_Kouryuu!" the boy looked up when his name was called to see his master. "What is it, master?" _

_Koumyou smiled. "Let's go throw paper airplanes, Kouryuu," he said, beckoning. _

_Kouryuu looked at the work that the monks had set him to. "But master…" _

"_Today's our last chance, Kouryuu," Koumyou said, his eyes twinkling. _

_**The innocent can never last **_

"_Master?" Kouryuu asked, confused. _

"_The last blue sky before winter will start," Koumyou explained as Kouryuu set down his broom. _

_Kouryuu wasn't sure how his master knew this information, but he did not doubt it. He followed his master behind the temple where the two began to fold the paper. _

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

Sanzo's paper airplane hit a sleeping Goku. He did not wake up.

_**Ring out the bells again**_

The small flame sparkled at the end of Sanzo's cigarette as he inhaled and pulled the lighter away. The faint glow made everything dark around him in the inn room seem lighter. And, it seemed, everything outside the window, also.

Sanzo cursed the sky for being so perfect, even in the middle of the night.

_**Like we did when Spring began**_

_The small flame sparkled at the end of Koumyou's cigarette as he inhaled. The faint glow seemed to make everything around him seem lighter. That included the sleeping Kouryuu, whose room Koumyou was currently visiting. Koumyou stared at the boy for a moment longer before getting up and leaving the room. _

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_Kouryuu opened his eyes. He wasn't sure if someone had been in his room. He didn't notice the vague smell of smoke before he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. _

_**Here comes the rain again**_

Sanzo slid off the bed to collect his paper airplane, careful not to wake Goku. He bent down and scooped it up tenderly, as if he might harm it if he were to clutch it. But as he stared at it, he found his knees growing weak, and he sat down on the floor, paper airplane in his hands, and rested his back against the bed.

_**Falling from the stars**_

_Kouryuu sat on the floor, a paper airplane in his hands, and rested his back against the wall opposite from the window. The stars twinkled at him outside. The sky appeared to be black, but just around the edges of the stars; Kouryuu could see remnants of that afternoon's blue skies. _

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

Damn memories. Damned life. Sanzo wished that he would just get goddamn amnesia like Goku so all of this goddamn pain would go away.

He continued to sit on the floor and smoke. Though tiresome, and quite often painful, insomnia was nothing new to Sanzo. And yet he was neurotic enough not to know how to deal with it. He scoffed at himself.

_**Becoming who we are**_

_Insomnia was something that often plagued Kouryuu. The 'river rat' would sit for hours on end in the middle of the night with nothing to do but think. Of course, he didn't have all that much to think about, since he had no past. _

_He wished he knew about his past, so all of this uncertainty would go away. _

_**As my memory rests**_

Sanzo finally stood, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray, and setting the airplane on the nightstand. He subconsciously rubbed his forearms, which felt rather cold at the moment, and climbed back into the bed. He tried hard not to think of his past as he pursued sleep.

_**But never forgets what I lost**_

_Kouryuu stared at the paper airplane in his hands. It was folded perfectly, very neatly, and seemed so vibrant, even in the dark. His master had folded it, flew it, then left it behind. Kouryuu had picked it up to return it to him, but had forgotten. Now he was reluctant to give it away. _

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_Kouryuu climbed back into his futon _as Sanzo finally drifted off to sleep…

_**Like my fathers come to pass**_

_Kouryuu opened his eyes. He stared out the window. The sky, just as his master had promised, was grey and threatened bad weather. _

_Kouryuu silently picked up the airplane from last night and put it away in a drawer. _

_**Twenty years has gone so fast**_

Sanzo opened his eyes. He sat up mechanically and began pulling his robes back over his shoulders when he noticed Goku, who was already up and dressed, look at the paper airplane from the previous night. He looked up at his companion innocently and asked, "Sanzo, why _is_ the sky so blue?"

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

"The sky is always bluest in September," Kouryuu responded, looking out the window with half a smile.

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

"Sanzo?" Goku asked, half-curious and half-worried.

Sanzo responded by lying back down on the bed.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked again.

Sanzo closed his eyes as he answered.

_**Wake me up when September ends**_


End file.
